promises to keep
by piggypond13
Summary: A mysterious family arrives in Forks under the same cover story as the Cullens. Eight kids, four adopted four not, a too young and handsome doctor with his crazy and his convict archaeologist wife is the last thing the town needs. Memories that nag at Carlisle's brain, a new love for Jasper, and alien invasions are only the beginning.


So this is just the background information surrounding the story, Kind-of like the opening clip to a movie. It seems irrelevant now but it is actually pretty significant to the later plot. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to leave a review. Good, bad or indifferent, it all helps. thanks beautiful people :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Doctor Who or Twilight. I only own my original Charcters

* * *

In a palace richly decorated in fine Italian art as well as many other beautiful and expensive things from all across the globe an alarm sounds and the living dead swarm into the halls. Their beautiful pale faces stretch into sickening grins of pure evil, and their blood red eyes fill with desire. They sprint through the halls faster than any human could ever fathom, their sensitive eyes catching the slightest of movements. Their ears have drowned out the sound of the alarm and focused on the sound of two distant beating hearts and their lovely rhythm of four. Their mouths salivate as their nose hones in on the delicious smell of their prey. A prisoner has escaped. The first one to find her, gets to devour her themselves. She who is filled with the hot blood that tastes not of Earth, but of the stars, and who can survive the tortures that will be brought upon for entertainment far longer than can the average human. A fine catch, and the hunt of a life time to these sadistic undead killers.

A young blonde girl with caramel colored skin sprints through the halls of the palace just fast enough to narrowly escape each individual vampire attack, and agile enough to recover just in time to dodge the next. She doesn't seem to have much going for her as far as the chances of escape and thus survival. The only things besides slightly better agility and speed that she has on her side, is the fact that each vampire wants her to themselves. The fact that they are all far too greedy to share a meal and thus wont hunt and attack together, is really the only thing she has keeping her alive...or so it seems. Little to they know that beneath her thin and fragile looking exterior that appeared to be no older than 17, was a killer far more dangerous than any of them. Deep down inside of this fugitive was the proud blood of not only a solider, but the arrogance of a royal. She wasn't going to be messed with, and she would take the whole blessed planet down in her fight if she had to.

She skidded around another corner, and found her self completely surrounded. The corner had lead her to a circular room, a spoke where all the hallways and passageways of the palace converged. Ten possible routs she could escape through on any other normal day; however the alarm had been set off and ten thousand hungry vampires were all hot on her trail. They had all predicted her winding up here, after all how could she not considering the design of the palace, and now they had blocked off every exist including the one she had just come through. She was trapped. What seemed like a million faces glared at her with hate in their hearts, and blood lust in their eyes. The passing milliseconds felt like hours as she took in the Vampires' snarls, preparing to lung and end her life. She frantically took in her surroundings for an escape rout. The only possibility, a narrow catwalk across the diameter of the room that had a low ceiling and continued on into one of the hallways leading to God only knew where. She decided that this was the best chance she had. It was this, or reveal just how powerful she actually was and cause more problems than were necessary. After all, one little outburst was enough to put their leaders on their death bed, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she let everything go.

Just then a vampire sprung at her, and at the very same second she leaped into the air. She landed lightly on the creature's back and then pushed off with her legs, using every ounce of strength she had left. She soared through the air, and reached out for the base of the catwalk. Her hand missed by millimeters. Her hearts dropped into her stomach, and she squeezed her eyes shut. That was it, her life was over right then and there. The impact with the hard marble floor would split her head open, causing fresh blood to spill out. At the smell of the fresh blood, every single one of the vampires would loose it, and they would all attack...together. There was no way out. This was it.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grasped her wrist. She screamed in terror as the icy hand with the impossibly tight yet somehow gentle grip hauled her up onto the catwalk. Then, two muscular and freezing arms pulled her up against a marble-esque body, and two frigid lips approached her neck. She froze anticipating the painful bite and then the slow cruel death that would follow.

The seconds ticked by and the anticipation was slowly killing her. After a moment she realized, she wasn't going to die. She opened her eyes and saw a pale blond man looking down at her through long dark lashes. He was holding her close to him to keep her from falling off the edge. His face was bent close to her neck like he was waiting for the right moment to whisper something in her ear. Suddenly, his neatly slicked back blonde hair and odd brown eyes seemed oddly familiar to the girl. He was one of the leaders she thought she had nearly killed earlier. She gasped aloud and attemped to pull away. His grip tightened on her arm. Then, in a barely audible, quick whisper he spoke.

"Please, don't be frightened, I'm not going to harm you." He had a thick English accent.

The girl froze.

"Your majesty, I know you have no reason to trust me considering what my counterparts have done to you; however if you wish to make it out of here alive this is your only chance. To you it must have seemed like minutes have passed since I pulled you up here but it has been mere milliseconds. The others are confused, but they won't be for much longer. You have one chance to make it out of here alive, and that's now. Take my hand and I will lead you to safety. If you refuse I will fend them off the best that I can but in the end I won't be able to prevail and we both will perish. Now will you join me or not?"

The girl nodded once, and her rescuer scooped her up in his arms and bolted across the catwalk. The girl shut her eyes as her hero flew through the passageways faster than any of the other vampires, clearly he had not been effected by her powers and thus not slowed like the others. He placed her gently on her feet on the ground a few minutes later. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was standing beside one of the large marble pillars near the throne room. She panicked for a second, doubting the true intentions of the man who had saved her. He gave her a quick reassuring smile, glanced quickly over both shoulders, reached behind a vase full of flowers mounted on the wall and pulled on something. The front of the pillar slid to the side revealing a narrow and dark tunnel filled with spider webs.

The girl glanced between the vampire and the passageway astonished. The vampire removed his long red cloak and slipped it around the girl's shoulders.

"It's the middle of winter, you'll freeze." he explained.

"But..."The girl began to protest.

"I have others." He interrupted, "Now go, please! This tunnel leads to the alley behind the palace. Once you are outside, get out of the city as fast as possible, and then leave the country. I have a feeling you will never be welcome in Italy again. Keep things low key for a while, hide for a few decades. They will be hunting you."

The girl nodded furiously.

"Go! Now!" He prompted her.

She pulled the cloak's hood up over head and pulled it tight across her body. She smiled and turned to run down the passageway. Then she paused for a moment, turned to the strange creature who had been kind to her, and for the first time that day, she spoke.

"If there is ever anything you, or if you ever find yourself a family other than this wretched mess of a monarchy, your family needs," She too had a British accent, although hers was sprinkled with a bit of something else that couldn't be placed, "just look up at the stars and make a wish. I will be there for you, or if not myself, my people will be there for you. Your kindness has been much obliged." and with that she turned and sprinted down the corridor. The secret door slammed behind her, and she was never heard from again...


End file.
